I Love You
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: When Fred wakes up Gabrielle, not fleur's sister,they spend the morning together, and then finally admit their feelings, though not in the way you'd think. Please R&R!  This comes before The story of Us but can stand alone. ONE-SHOT


**Enjoy! Remember this is Gabrielle Dermas, a made up character. :) **

A light warm breeze blew though Gabrielle's window and she pushed off her covers. The sun was just rising and cast shadows on her room. Glinda, her owl, was sleeping peacefully in her cage and Gabrielle's trunk was pushed against the wall, open, a pile of robes neatly folded and her books and quills were set neatly by it. Gabrielle had just finished her last hogwarts year and was now awaiting an owl to let her know if she could come to healer training.

A rock hitting her window made Gabrielle stir in bed, another one causing her to sit up and look around. At the third rock hit the window, Gabrielle got up out of bed and walked across the room, peering out the window, the sight made her smile. It was Fred, standing below her window, in jeans and a joke shop t-shirt, a handful of rocks in his hand.

"What are you doing!" Gabrielle called down in a hushed whisper, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Rescuing you princess!" Fred grinned from ear to ear and leaned down in a mock bow.

"Well, I don't need to be rescued, I'll thank you!" Gabrielle replied, playing it up.

"Come on beautiful maiden or I'll have to come up there!" Fred said in a joking warning tone.

"Oh, alright, give me a sec though!" Gabrielle moved away from the window and quickly got dressed, pulling on a white summer dress. The short, sleeveless dress had a v-neck and it had a beautiful, elegant flow to it. Gabrielle than sneaked down the stairs, careful not to step on the two loud steps and made her way to the back of the house and paused to pet her cat, Lucy, before slipping out into the morning.

The grass was a little damp and squished between Gabrielle's bare feet as she stole around the back of the house. She stopped at the corner of the house and peeked around and saw Fred standing there, his back facing her. She stood there for a moment, taking his backside in before running over to him. He turned to meet her and took her in his arms, twirling her around and around.

"I've missed you princess,"Fred looked at Gabrielle with a fierce look of love in his eyes before leaning down to give her a big kiss.

"Oh Fred, I've missed you too! How did you get here?" Gabrielle ran her fingers through his hair.

"How do you think Gabrielle, magic? My that is a lovely dress you have on," Fred slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Sorry and yea I know," She giggled girlishly.

"No need to be sorry princess. Yes, very sexy," Fred stole another kiss and than apperated, with Gabrielle clinging to his arm.

"Fred! What was the meaning of that! You scared me half to death!" They had arrived at their final destination and Gabrielle was obviously upset.

"Shh, don't worry love, look we're here," Fred took her over to a stone bench and pulled her down, Gabrielle resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know where we are! The burrow and by the lake, oh thank you Fred, you don't know how much I've missed this place," Gabrielle pulled Fred into a long, loving kiss, breaking apart at the last moment, before she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Well I'm glad your happy," Fred panted, smiling his goofy grin. A sudden rustle from the bushes made them both alert, and cut them off from another long kiss.

"Whose there!" Fred called out.

"What?" A rumpled looking Harry stood up from the bush, appearing rather dazed and happy.

"Are you spying on us?" Fred asked accusingly.

"No, of course not!" Harry seemed more awake and back in the present as he defended himself.

"Harry has done nothing wrong!" Ginny popped up from the bush and then, realizing that she had shown herself, tried to hide behind Harry.

"Oh, I see what's going on here! When I get my hands on you Harry, I'll-" No one knew what Fred was going to do because at that moment, Gabrielle had grabbed him, pulling him into the most passionate kiss ever.

"Ugg," Ginny said, apparently not to eager to see one of her older brothers kissing a good friend.

"What'd you do that for?" Fred asked after they broke apart.

"Because I love you," Gabrielle said softly. Though she couldn't believe it. She had never said that to Fred before and he had never said it either.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I love you Fred Weasley and I will until I die," Gabrielle stated this much more firmly and louder than last time.

"I love you, I always have...I just never had the courage, I didn't think you felt the same way towards me," Fred looked at Gabrielle tenderly and brushed away a stray hair and smiled down at her.

"I'll show you," Gabrielle whispered. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Fred. It was not any old kiss though. It was tender, gentle and heartfelt, spewing with emotions Gabrielle had never truly expressed to Fred until now.

"Wow," Fred smiled again, the best thing in the world to Gabrielle. Fred took her arm and apperated again, back to Gabrielle's house. They landed by her back door and they both snuck upstairs. Gabrielle changed in the bathroom into her short shorts and tank top and gave Fred another affectionate kiss before he apperated. The last thing she said before he left was, "I love you"

The sun had just risen and her mother was coming up to wake her, but to Gabrielle the day had already happened, and it was one of the best days too.

**~Read Author's Notes!~**

**I wanted to get something out so I put up this one-shot on Fred and Gabrielle! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
